Motivation
by Kaito Karazen
Summary: Warning: Contains Spanking. Don't like? Don't read. Do like? You're in for a treat. Wammy-era.


AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Girl Talk will be updated soon. My computer crashed, and I didn't have the money for a new one. Have some fanfic while you're waiting.

Warning: Contains the spanking of a minor. Don't like? Don't read. I don't make profit from DN fanfics. Wish I did, but I don't.

Also, this is based off a fairly popular picture that someone called Waterfall-ninja drew of L spanking Mello while Matt and Near watch.

* * *

"Ow, OW! L! I don't mind if you spank me, but don't do it in front of them!"

"I don't care," L replied sharply, folding Mello neatly over his knees. "You should know better, Mello. Let them see what happens when you need your bottom smacked."

"This is humiliating," the blonde mumbled, glaring venomously at Matt and Near. Near, at least, had the decency to avert his eyes. Matt stared dumbfounded at Mello's bare bottom, to which L had begun applying several hearty swats.

"Ow! Un...nngh... L! Ow! That hurts! Argh, ow!" Mello fussed. He knew better than to struggle, but he was allowed to complain as much as he needed to. "Ow! OW! L, not so hard! Ouch, god, I didn't even - ow! - mean to do it!"

"That may be the case, Mello," L said, peppering his young charge's bottom with several well-aimed swats, "but you have broken a rule, and you are receiving the consequence."

"Oww, oh, damn, ow!" Mello complained, dropping his head to the floor. Glaring took too much energy, and the heat from his bottom took his full concentration. "Stop...come on, L, plea - ow! - please stop!"

"You know better than to ask me to stop, Mello. I will finish smacking your bottom when I am finished with your punishment. Now," he lifted his eyes to the squirming heirs standing before him, watching these events go on, "Matt and Near. If you boys ever choose to break a rule, I suspect you will also end up over my knees for correction. Please be cautious when making decisions. Mello, tell them what happens when you receive more than one spanking from me in a week's time."

"Ow! Oh, don't make me - ow! - okay, fine! You get a big spanking with - ow! ow! - with the paddle, okay? Ow ow ow! L! That hurts!" Mello hid his face, dangling helplessly as L reddened his naughty rear.

"Yes, that is correct," L mumbled, focusing his attention to any spots that weren't a uniform cherry red. "And what number is this for the week?"

With a sickening feeling, Mello squeaked out the number, "Three."

"Yes. Very well." L stopped spanking Mello and quickly flipped him onto his feet. Mello's hands immediately went to soothe his flaming rear, but L smacked them away. "You know better, Mello. Fetch the paddle like a good boy. You've only received a warm-up. Matt, Near, you are free to leave if you desire."

Near shifted uncomfortably, his fingers tangled in his white curls. Matt licked his lips, mumbling something about a learning experience. L nodded and turned his attention back to the blonde, who stumbled back to them, pants around his ankles, bare bottom on bright display.

"Thank you, Mello," L said. He scooped the boy back over his lap, patting the paddle against his backside gently. "Fourteen times two. I do not want to see you over my lap again this week, or we'll add another fourteen to this. Do you understand me?"

"Yes L," Mello whined, curling his toes in nervous anticipation. "Please, can you make them go away?"

"No, don't be silly. You are setting an example for them. You should consider an audience as an honor. It will help you stay on the right track for a while. Are you ready to begin?" L pursed his lips, raising the paddle.

"Yes, L," Mello squeaked, holding his breath. The paddle slapped down against his backside firmly and swiftly, causing him to let out a great yelp. "OW! L, please, ow, I can't take - ow! - oh, L, I'm sorry! I promise I'll never do it agai - OW! ow, L - again, I swear, never again!"

Matt and Near stood nervously, eyes plastered on Mello's bouncing red backside. With every paddle strike, the blonde let out a holler and squirmed around on L's lap despite warnings and reminders from the raven-haired man. After the first fourteen swats had landed, L paused to let Mello catch his breath.

"Understand, boys, that fourteen is the standard number of swats per session outside of the first per week. Unfortunately for Mello, these numbers stack for every session per week. What was your record, Mello? It was an impressive number, for sure. We had to split his punishment across two days because I frankly was not sure if his backside could take it."

"Nine...in one week, L," Mello gasped, his voice raspy from crying aloud. Tears glistened in his eyes, and he gingerly reached back to touch his throbbing backside.

L allowed him to rub for only a moment before swatting his hands away. "Of course. Nine spankings in one week ended up with eight times fourteen, an impressive one-hundred and twelve paddle swats broken up into four sessions, with twenty-eight swats per session. Two sessions on one day, and two the next day. Just as soon as Mello's backside began to cool, I had to 'light the fire' again."

"Don't remind me..." Mello moaned, burying his face against L's pant leg. "L, please, it already hurts so much... Can't you be merciful this one time? I mean, you're letting them watch... and that's almost as painful as another spanking!"

"I always carry out my promises, Mello," L said, picking up the paddle again. "Are you ready for the second half? Once again, Matt and Near, you are free to go whenever you would like to leave."

L glanced at them once more, seeing that neither one was moving, and patted Mello's backside with the paddle. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, L," Mello whimpered, holding his breath and bracing himself. "OW!"

Near began to fidget as Mello's backside took on a crimson hue. He reached out and gripped hold of Matt's sleeve, face unwavering but fingers slightly trembling. Matt did not pull away; he barely noticed. His full attention was focused on the marvelous display before him. Who would have guessed? Wammy's toughest badass, lying across L's knees, getting his bottom smacked like a little baby. And finding out that Mello was spanked on a regular basis!

The blonde had really begun to squirm and fight by this point, his backside blazing and the swats never ceasing. He kicked his pants clear off of his ankles, sending them flying against the wall. Despite all his efforts to get away, L's swats never once missed. All twenty-eight strikes were delivered to his upturned backside efficiently and painfully, leaving him a sobbing mess of blonde hair and rumbled clothing.

L let the paddle drop onto the floor beside him, scooping Mello up into his arms for a moment. He patted the blonde child on the back, stroking his hair mechanically until Mello's sobs turned to sniffles.

"That's enough of that," L finally said, hoisting Mello to his feet. "Into the corner. Hands on your head. I would like to speak with Matt and Near for a moment. I will let you know when you can come out."

Mello groaned, shuffling to the corner without daring to look Matt or Near in the eye. He closed his eyes and leaned against the joint, whining softly with the painful desire to rub and soothe his aching bottom. Now that the spanking was over, he was humiliated beyond belief that his two rivals had just seen him being punished like a child.

L patted the bed beside him, allowing Near and Matt to join him. He spoke softly, low enough that Mello could not hear from across the room.

"Matt. Near. What you have seen tonight is somewhat of a normal occasion between Mello and I. His attitude is one that, I'm sure you've both noticed, requires severe correction at times. On the plus side, physical punishment such as this allows him to better focus and concentrate, giving him motivation and correction all at once."

He paused, watching their reactions.

"Analyze this situation, and express your feelings on the topic. One person at a time. Matt, please speak first."

"I uh..." Matt found himself tongue-tied, his eyes drawn to Mello's red backside on display in the corner. "I think it's humiliating. Childish. Like something you would do to a very small child."

"Very well. And Near?"

Near twirled his hair for a moment, nodding in agreement. "Very childish. Appropriate, considering Mello's normal misbehavior."

"Causes him to obey a lot better," Matt added. "He doesn't fight you. He doesn't dare disobey you."

"He almost seems proud for taking it..." Near mused, cocking his head to the side. "Like making it through a punishment is a boost for him."

"He shows no hesitance in taking the initial smacking with your hand, but struggles when being punished with the paddle. Does it truly hurt that bad?" Matt asked.

"Yes," L assured him, "He only fights after being paddled because of the pain. Your observations are correct; while being punished, he is as tame as a kitten. I have had to train him to this point, but he has become a more structured and obedient person since we've begun this type of correction. Any other comments or questions?"

The two young heirs were silent for several moments, before Matt finally spoke up.

"I'm a little jealous," he said, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth. His eyes grew wide, and he scooted away from L for a moment. L blinked his wide owlish eyes at Matt, then turned to Near.

"Do you have anything to say, Near?"

"Yes..." Near looked down at his lap, tightening the grip on his hair. "I am also...jealous. Will we be...given the same treatment in the future?"

"Yes, I suppose so," L nodded, chewing on the end of his thumb. "I would like you to understand what this punishment entails. Near, please stand to my side and lower your pants."

Near froze, eyes wide and unreadable. He slowly slid off the bed, squirming uncomfortably with his hands on the waistband of his pajamas. He took several deep breaths to steady his trembling hands, slowly inching his pajamas down his hips.

In one swift motion, L yanked the boy's pajama pants to his ankles and hefted him into the same position that Mello had been in only moments before. Near blushed a furious red as Matt's gaze strayed immediately to his immaculately white bottom.

"This is only a demonstration of what to expect. A true punishment will be much harsher. Keep that in mind, and adjust your attitudes accordingly. Do you both understand?"

Matt and Near nodded silently, Near gripping L's pant leg tightly in his fists. L patted Near's bottom tenderly, then raised his hand, bringing it down with a slap. Near yelped and squirmed, the sting radiating off his tender flesh. L brought down another swat, and another, and another. Ten good smacks later, L stood the white-haired boy on his feet and helped him replace his pajamas. He wiped away the few stray tears that made it down Near's pudgy cheeks.

"A true punishment, remember, will be much harsher. Please sit down on the bed. Matt, assume the position." L watched as the redhead bravely slid off the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down his scrawny legs. He hesitated before letting his underwear drop as well. Bare from the waist down, Matt began to look just as frightful as Near had.

L pulled the boy over his lap, turning to Near. "You will only be punished for true misbehavior past this point, unless you specifically ask for correction. Do you understand? Both of you?"

"Yes L," they both mumbled, voices hesitant.

"Very well." L nodded, letting the first swat slap down against Matt's bared backside. Matt let out a muffled cry, quickly fighting to regain composure. But as the smacks rained down, even he was quickly reduced to sniffles and tears.

When L had finished and set Matt back on his feet, he called Mello out of the corner. Matt had just finished buttoning up his jeans as Mello stumbled over, hands still on his head, eyes locked on L.

"Have you learned what you hoped to learn, Mello?" L asked.

"Yes, L." Mello said, "Thank you for punishing me."

"Of course. Become a better-behaved person in the future. You may adjust your clothing...and rub your bottom." L cracked a smile, ruffling Mello's hair affectionately.

Mello immediately pulled his slacks up, rubbing his bottom vigorously. His blue eyes sparkled impishly as he looked back to Matt and Near.

"It's worth it, isn't it? To be the best... It's worth it."


End file.
